vampire_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Kisses
Vampire Kisses is a series of books written by Ellen Schreiber. Vampire Kisses is about a 16-year-old girl named Raven Madison who is a goth misfit in her polo-wearing, ordinary, town. When an old abandoned mansion finally gets new residents, the rumors start to spread. Everyone in the small town. which Raven refers to as “Dullsville”, believes that the new neighbors are actually secret bloodthirsty vampires. Even Raven, who, has always loved vampires since she was little, believes the rumors. But one day, she encounters the attractive yet mysterious Alexander Sterling that lives in the mansion, and feels like he is the only person that actually understands her. The two slowly fall in love, but still the question remains; are the Sterlings really vampires? The first book in the series, Vampire Kisses, was one of the American Library Association's young adult book picks for 2004.ALA Book Picks 2004 (Young Adult) School Library Journal Books in series #''Vampire Kisses '' #''Kissing Coffins'' #''Vampireville'' #''Dance With a Vampire'' #''The Coffin Club'' #''Royal Blood'' #''Love Bites'' #''Cryptic Cravings'' #''Immortal Hearts'' Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives series Vampire Kisses: Graveyard Games series Reception Critical reception for the Vampire Kisses series has been mixed to positive,Vampire Kisses by Ellen Schreiber Teen InkVampire Kisses Booklist with Teenreads calling the first book a "wonderfully funny story".Review: Vampire Kisses Teenreads Kirkus Reviews stated that the book was "cheesily written" but that it was "awkwardly endearing".Review: Vampire Kisses Kirkus Reviews Publishers Weekly praised the first novel, stating that while the ending was "a bit rushed, elsewhere the comic timing is dead-on".Review: Vampire Kisses Publishers Weekly The Comic Book Bin reviewed Vampire Kisses, calling it a "breezy teen romance".Ellen Schreiber: Vampire Kisses Comic Book Bin The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction praised Kissing Coffins, the second book in the series, writing "It’s not a deep, dark read, so it might be too light for a die-hard Goth, but it’s not dull by any means."De Lint, Charles. The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction. Sept, 2006, Vol.111(3), p.36(2) The Horn Book Guide panned the series' 8th volume, stating "purple prose and little real tension are strikes against this tale of goth-girl wish fulfillment".Bircher, Katie. The Horn Book Review. 22.2 (Fall 2011): p396. Anime News Network reviewed volume one of the manga adaptation Blood Relatives, criticizing the series' "irksome clichés" but praising artist Rem's artwork.Right Turn Only: Volume 1 Review Anime News Network Manga adaptation In 2007 a manga adaptation of Schreiber's Vampire Kisses series was published by Tokyopop's English branch, with the series eventually being published in German as well.Ellen Schreiber Pens First Manga for TOKYOPOP and HarperCollins! Comic Book Bin Tokyopop chose artist Rem to illustrate the series, with the artist previously winning their 2003 Rising Stars of Manga contest.Tokyopop Artist Wins International Manga Contest Anime News Network Harper Collins picked up the North American rights to the series after the closure of TokyoPop, replacing the series' previous artist Rem with Xian Nu Studios.Amazon Lists Stargazing Dog, Yuichi Yokoyama Manga Anime News Network The series was one of the 2009 New York Times bestselling manga for the week of September 26.NY Times Manga Bestsellers: Chibi Vampire Final Volume Debuts, FMA Tops Chart About.com A four Manga, "Vampire Kisses: Graveyard Games", listed on Amazon from September 27, 2011. Though not much else can be found about this volume. But apparently it takes place after the events of blood relatives. Three manga in the "Vampire Kisses:Blood Relatives" series have been published. Volume list Characters of the Vampire Kisses Series *Raven Madison - Main character *Alexander Sterling - Raven's (vampire) boyfriend *Becky Miller - Raven's best friend *Trevor Mitchell - Raven's childhood nemesis, who constantly flirts with Raven *Jameson - The Sterlings' butler *Jagger Maxwell - Alexander's (vampire) nemesis *Luna Maxwell - Jagger's twin sister *Valentine Maxwell - Luna and Jagger's little brother *William Madison (a.k.a. "Billy Boy") - Raven's little brother *Sebastian Camden - Alexander's childhood friends *Scarlet - Raven's vampire friend *Onyx - Raven's vampire friend *Paul Madison - Raven's and Billy's dad *Sarah Madison - Raven's and Billy's mom *Constantine Sterling - Alexander and Stormy's father *Cassandra Sterling - Alexander and Stormy's mother *Athena "Stormy" Sterling *Nightmare - Raven's Cat *Phantom - Stormy's Cat *Henry - Billy Boy's friend *Romeo - Luna's boyfriend *Ruby - Jameson's girlfriend *Matt Wells - Becky's boyfriend *Aunt Libby - Raven's aunt *old man Jim - graveyard keeper *Phoenix (Alexander at the dungeon) *Mrs. Peevish *Janice Armstrong References External links *Official publisher page *Official author site * Category:American vampire novels Category:American young adult novels Category:Paranormal romance novel series Category:Horror novel series Category:American fantasy novel series Category:Young adult novel series Category:Vampires in comics Category:Tokyopop titles Category:HarperCollins books